


A Doll's True Love (TEMPORARILY ON HOLD)

by Jay_Vakarian1031



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Vakarian1031/pseuds/Jay_Vakarian1031
Summary: A Vocaloid fanfic written for a friend of mine on a different site. This takes place during Gakupo's song "A Doll's Voice" and goes on into "I Wonder If You'll Say You're Sorry"I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE STORY IDEA





	1. Chapter 1

The brown haired male smiled as he sat in the front window of his mansion, patiently waiting for the delivery he was expecting, his excitement rivaling that of a child on Christmas morning. Tonio had met with the local toymaker in town weeks prior in hopes of finding something that would catch his interest and make his days slightly less lonely as he had never found a lover, nor was he interested in finding one. All he wanted was something to come home to when he returned from his many extensive trips.

Tonio fixed his glasses and picked up a book, settling back against the window casing to try and read. Soon after, he heard a knock at the door and quickly set his book down going to answer the knock. Three men stood at the door holding a rather large box which the brunette immediately knew what was contained inside. "Come in dear toymaker," the male said as he stepped to the side and watched the men enter, carefully setting the box down and stepping away.

"I did the best I could since you gave me no specifications," the toymaker said as he nodded to the other two, indicating that it was okay to open the box. "If you don't like him I can always start over."

Tonio watched as the lid to the box hit the floor and the protective wrapping was pulled to the side revealing the most beautiful doll the male had ever laid his eyes on. Long waist length lavender hair, porcelain skin. His eyes drifted along the creation, taking in the minute details, the black suit with the gold lining, the ruffled white shirt, even down to the three marks under his left eye. "And how does he work?" Tonio asked as he turned his attention to the toymaker.

"Whenever you want to activate him you just hit the third button on his jacket sleeve," the toymaker replied as he stepped closer to the doll he had created and hit the button, stepping back when the lavender haired creation shifted and blinked his pale violet eyes. The male offered a hand to the creation to help him out of the box, which the doll gently took and stepped forward, bowing to his new owner.

"Does he speak?"

The doll looked at his new owner and nodded. "Yes sir, I do," the lavender haired male said softly with a smile. The male standing before him had been the first person outside of his creator he had seen and the smile the other wore brought joy to his heart as he realized he had been accepted.

Tonio smiled and stepped forward offering a hand to the doll speaking after the creation had taken the offered hand. "Though you are a doll, you feel like a human. You're warm, and your skin is soft. This is amazing." He turned his dark gaze to the toymaker. "You did a wonderful job, how much do I owe you?" he asked as he let go of the other's hand.

"Thank you sir and please don't worry about paying me. It's an honor that you like him so much."

The brunette smiled and turned his attention back to the doll before him as the other men cleaned up the paper and closed the box back up then left. Once the door was shut, Tonio walked around the doll, lightly touching his hair and checking the detail work. "You truly are magnificent," he said softly as he stopped in front of the doll once more. "Do you have a name already?"

The doll nodded and met his master's gaze. "Yes, sir. The name I was given was Gakupo."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful creation. Come with me to the kitchen," Tonio said with a smile before walking away, Gakupo close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the kitchen, the brunette began to cook. "I am warning you now, there will be days where you will be alone, possibly for a week or two at a time in some instances. Due to the fact that I have frequent business meetings and what not, there are times that I have to leave town. Will you be alright alone or would you like me to take you along or possibly find someone to sit with you?"

The smaller male shook his head. "I will be fine sir, I promise. If you would like, I have been programmed to be able to do any of the main household tasks such as cooking and cleaning."

Tonio stopped and looked over at the doll with a smile before stepping away from the stove to allow Gakupo to take over. "I swear if I didn't know better I would think you were a real human, not a doll," he chuckled and leaned against the counter.

"I believe that was the point, sir," the lavender haired male replied with a smile glancing over at the male beside him before he started to cook.

"You don't have to call me sir or anything, you can call me Tonio."

"As you wish s- Tonio," the male smiled as he turned back to the stove, humming softly as he finished preparing the meal. Once it was done, he set the food on a plate and set the plate as well as a glass on the table for the brunette and stood beside the table, his hands gently clasped behind his back. "I do hope this is to your liking."

The brunette took a seat and started to eat. "It's wonderful, thank you. You don't have to stand you can sit. I would like you to feel at home here."

The doll hesitated for a moment then nodded and took a seat at the table, making light conversation with his master as the other male ate. Once the dishes were done and everything was cleared from the table, Tonio guided the male through the mansion, showing him where everything was for when he was alone.

The sun had set and the hour was late by the time the tour had been concluded and Tonio led the other to his room, waiting until the doll had settled in a chair beside the bed before he changed and slipped in under the covers, laying back against the pillows and closed his eyes. "Gakupo, can you sing for me?"

The lavender haired male nodded and watched his master get comfortable before he began to sing a soft lullaby, only stopping once he was sure his master was asleep. Gakupo watched over his master for a little while before his hand shifted to the light blue pendant suspended from his neck and turned his pale purple gaze out towards the moonlit sky.

The months passed, bringing the master and the doll closer in their relationship but the closeness brought rumors. Tonio would often bring Gakupo out with him on errands and such and many of the townsfolk began to wonder if Tonio had claimed the other was a creation to cover for a love affair. Both men denied any sort of relationship outside of friendship, though it hurt the smaller male to do so. He wished he could do more for his master, to be able to hold him on the cold nights, to kiss him and to be able to share the love he felt but he was nothing more than a creation, a doll made to sing for his master so he kept it all to himself, locked away deep inside his heart. Every night that passed, Gakupo would sing to his master and do what was asked of him, then when the male would leave, the doll would wait ever so patiently for his master's return. Gakupo would always greet his master with a smile and a home cooked meal when he returned from his business trips, but the smile became more and more forced with each passing day. He held no hatred towards the male, only pure but unreturned love.

Gakupo spent the next few years singing for his master and doing everything he could for the other, hoping the other would see how he felt, but as far as he could tell it always went un noticed. The lavender haired doll prayed every night for a chance to be able to show his master his feelings, and every night his prayers were in vain, seemingly falling only on deaf ears.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a stormy day when his master had left and it was storming again the night Tonio was supposed to return, the thunder crashing and lightning splitting the sky, reflecting the rain on the doll's face almost like tears as he watched the storm raging outside. The male laid his head on the window as his icy eyes closed, holding the light blue pendant that hung from his neck only to jump and look over when he felt a feather light touch on his shoulder. His dark gaze fell on the woman who stood before him, quickly noticing her non-human appearance. Her yellow eyes glimmered in the brief light from the lightning until the doll reached over and flipped on the bedside light and looked up at the woman once more. "Who are you?" he asked softly.

The woman smiled as she sat on the window sill beside the doll, brushing out the wrinkles that started to form in her yellow gown and offered a soft smile. "My name is Rin," she replied holding a hand out to the male in front of her. The male shook her hand and she laughed at the confused look that crossed the other's face. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. Well, I'm here because your prayers were heard and I finally was able to get permission to grant your heart's truest desire."

Gakupo's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the woman before him and a bright smile crossed his lips. "Really? Do you mean it? I can actually become human?"

"To an extent. You'll be more human than you are but you'll still be immortal. When your master dies, you'll still be walking the Earth. Would you be willing to deal with that?"

The male lowered his gaze for a moment as he thought then nodded meeting the woman's gaze once more. "Yes, I would be willing to do this. Just being able to be with him would sustain me for the rest of eternity if it came down to it. Then again, I'm sure if the time came I could find another to care for."

Rin nodded with a soft smile and took the male's hands in hers as a light glow emanated from her hands, causing a small shock to run along the male's spine. After a few moments the woman pulled her hands away from the male's and smiled as she stood. "Tomorrow morning you'll be human enough to love," she said softly then squeaked and laughed when the male hugged her.

"Thank you so much," he said as he stepped back, wiping the tears that threatened to fall. "I could never repay you or thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"You can thank me by being happy," Rin smiled and lightly touched the male's cheek before vanishing once more, leaving the male alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed before Tonio finally returned home. The smaller male quickly rushed to the door to meet his master, excited to show him the new changes to himself. His heart raced and he quickly wiped his hands free of the sweat that began to form, tucking the lace and silk handkerchief into his back pocket and briefly checked his reflection in the mirror before he stood with his hands loosely clasped behind his back, a bright smile touching his lips as the door creaked open and Tonio stepped inside. "Hello Tonio!" the male said cheerfully, a slight blush staining his cheeks at the sight of the male in front of him.

The brunette stopped and looked at the male for a moment, briefly noticing the blush but brushed it off and simply waved as he passed by the lavender haired male. "Is everything alright, sir?" the smaller male called softly as he watched the other walk away, a frown touching his lips. Gakupo wasn't used to his master ignoring him, even when he returned in a bad mood. "Sir?..." he said softly as he followed the other into the kitchen and set up a cup of coffee, setting it in front of the larger male.

"Everything is fine. Just shut up and leave me alone for now," Tonio snapped and dropped his briefcase on the table before taking a seat and picking up the cup in front of him, causing the smaller male to flinch slightly and fall silent once more. 

Gakupo chewed the inside of his lip and bowed before he turned away, quickly wiping the tears that threatened to fall as he tried to figure out what he could have done to upset the other male as he made his way over to the stove and began to sing softly as he started to make breakfast for the other.

"I said shut up!" the brunette snapped and slammed his hand down on the table, causing the smaller male to jump and whimper but ultimately fall silent. "Thank you," he growled as he held the mug of coffee tighter. He ate his breakfast in silence as the smaller male busied himself with washing the dishes before making his own breakfast. "Since when do you eat?" Tonio asked looking up at the other. "Well? Speak!"

Gakupo jumped and looked at his master, setting his plate on the counter. "A-Actually it's been a few days now."

"Explain." He listened while the other male explained what had happened, everything from the storm to when Rin had approached him and what had happened after. "You're trying to tell me that you were brought to life due to a simple wish?"

The smaller male nodded and met the other's dark gaze. "Yes. I wanted to be able to love and to show you what I felt for you."

Tonio remained silent for a few moments before he started to laugh. "You expect me to believe that? Even if it is true, which I highly doubt, do you really expect me to love something like you? You're a doll! You were created just to keep me company when I am home but due to how clingy you are with me, the townsfolk have been spreading more rumors of us being together. I have no interest in you, never have and I never will. You're nothing but a monster."

The smaller male gasped as he felt his heart shatter and he leaned against the counter. "Wh-What are you saying?" he asked as he watched the male stand and quickly ran to catch up with the older male.

Tonio walked into his room and began packing his belongings ignoring the soft whimpers from what was once a doll. "Why are you still following me? I figured you would have gotten the hint. I don't care about you and I am leaving to start a new life without you in it."

Gakupo stepped closer and placed a hand on the male's shoulder. "What did I do to you?"

Tonio turned and ripped the pendant from the other's neck before back handing him hard enough to cut his cheek and knock him into the wall. "I am done with you. You are not worth my time and you never were. You were only here to keep me company and you have surpassed your usefulness to me. You're free to stay if you wish but I shall not be returning."

The smaller male's eyes widened as he hit the wall and held his cheek, feeling the blood seep through his fingers as it mixed with the tears and looked up at the other, not moving from the floor. "Whatever I did, I apologize," he whispered as the male walked out.

The door slammed shut leaving the purple haired male heart broken and alone in the mansion.

A few years had passed and the townsfolk had noticed Gakupo out alone and the look of pain and sorrow that replaced the smile he usually wore. Whenever he did smile, it always looked forced and never reached his eyes. They also had noticed how the male no longer sang. Many of the townspeople became concerned when they learned of what the male had been through and would often leave baskets of food or flowers on the door step of the mansion. Whenever they would return, they always found an empty basket in place of the one they left with a note of thanks. Their concern rose even more when they heard that the mansion had been bought by an unknown male. They talked among themselves and had decided that if the new male showed any sort of abuse towards the lavender haired male, they would get the other out of there as soon as they could and give him a new home, but had all agreed they would give the newcomer a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Gakupo had heard that the mansion had been bought and a sense of dread ran through him. He wanted to be happy about the possibility of a new master but due to Tonio's abandonment, he was filled with nothing but fear. The violet eyed male looked over at the calendar and quickly ran a brush through his hair before making his way over to the door to wait for the new owner of the mansion.

Kaito had made his way into town and down to the main office to pick up the keys to the mansion, his dark blue gaze shifting around the room until he turned to look behind him when he felt a tug at his jacket. He looked down and knelt to the other's height when he realized it was a child. "Can I help you sweetie?" he asked softly brushing the girl's hair from her face.

The young child looked up to meet Kaito's gaze. "I know you bought the old mansion. I just have one request for you."

"That would be?"

The girl shifted where she stood and rubbed her arm. "Well, someone else lives there and he's been there for a long time but he was left alone. The old owner was mean to him. Please take good care of him, okay? He's my best friend and I haven't heard him sing in a long time. It would be nice to see him happy again."

Kaito remained silent as he listened to what the child said. He had heard about the previous owner of the mansion and his deeds towards the male he had with him. "I promise you I will treat him right and he will be happy again," he said as he pulled a blue rose from his bag and tucked it into the child's hair with a soft smile, chuckling when the girl almost knocked him over with a hug then ran off to find her mother. The blue haired male's smile faded a bit as he stood, hoping he could keep his promise to the young girl and turned back to get the keys before leaving and made his way to the mansion.

Kaito stopped in front of the door with a slight hesitance crossing his features before he sighed and unlocked the door, gently pushing it open and stepped inside, his dark gaze shifting around the room taking in the details before it landed on the lavender eyed male standing before him. The male stepped forward with a smile and extended a hand slowly as to not scare the other, knowing his past. The male frowned when he noticed the scar running along the left side of the male's face along his cheek just below his eye. but quickly replaced it with a smile and met the other's gaze. "You must be Gakupo. I've heard a lot about you in the time I spent discussing the property sale."

The violet eyed male tensed slightly for a moment then gently took the offered hand and bowed. "Hello sir, it's an honor to make your acquaintance," he said softly as he straightened up, making sure his bangs covered the scar once more.

Kaito bowed in return and pressed a light kiss to the male's hand then brushed the other's hair from his face. "There's no need to be ashamed of that dear. You're a strong individual and that's just proof of it," he smiled and let go of the male's hand. "Please don't call me sir, my name is Kaito. I'm not expecting you to stay here but you're welcome to if you wish. I want you to be comfortable and to know you're safe with me." The male frowned when Gakupo flinched and looked down. Kaito stepped forward and tipped the other's face up towards his, wiping away the stray tears that slipped from the younger male's eyes. "There's no need for those, my dear. I know you were left behind by someone you loved but I want to show you that not all men are the same, that you are free to love and to be you."

Gakupo looked up and met the male's sapphire gaze with a soft smile and nodded slightly. "Thank you, Kaito. You don't understand how much that means to me."

The blue haired male nodded and pressed a light kiss to the male's forehead before stepping back over to the door to retrieve his bags. "Maybe you could show me around the mansion? I'm sure I'm bound to get lost," he said then jumped slightly when Gakupo took the bags from him, turning to face the other. "You don't have to do that, I can get them on my own you know."

Gakupo chuckled and offered a smile carrying the bags inside. "It's okay, I promise. I don't mind helping," he replied as he gently nudged the door shut behind them. "There are quite a few rooms, so you can pick whichever one you would like for your bedroom," he said as he looked over at the male for a moment then started up the stairs, setting the bags down at the top of the stairs. "Pick your room and I'll bring your bags in."

Kaito started to argue then stopped, simply smiling instead as he looked through the rooms until he found the one he liked the best and stood in the doorway as Gakupo approached with the bags. "I appreciate the help my dear but it wasn't necessary and like I said earlier, you don't have to stay here. You're free to leave whenever you wish and I don't want you to think you are owned. You're a free person and you can do as you please."

The lavender haired male blinked a few times and met the other's dark gaze with a smile. "I appreciate that but for right now at least I believe I will stay. If there ever comes a time when you do not want my company just let me know and I will depart."

The blue haired male started to unpack and shook his head. "I can promise you now that day will never come. I know I just met you but you're amazingly sweet and I would never want you to leave my side."

A slightly shy smile crossed the other male's lips as he bowed once more and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I hope I can bring you decent companionship."

"I'm sure you will, my dear. Which room is yours by the way?"

Gakupo shifted slightly where he stood. "The one across the hall from here."

Kaito looked towards the door then shifted his gaze back to the other male and shook his head leaning against the dresser. "I know you've been alone for quite a few years. Would you like to stay in here with me? You don't have to."

"I...." Gakupo faltered for a moment then smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much. With my old master I would sit by his bed or in the window and sing for him until he slept. But since I am more... Human than I used to be, I do require sleep once in a while at least."

"Well, like I said before, you are more than welcome to stay in here and make yourself comfortable. Now, I have other bags and furniture being delivered here, so would you mind showing me around the mansion? When my other stuff is delivered you can help me pick where to place it all."

The violet eyed male smiled and nodded, leading the new master of the mansion out of the room and showed him around until nightfall then proceeded to cook for the blue haired male. 

 

After dinner was settled, Kaito helped Gakupo move his belongings into his room and they made light talk, getting to know each other, though Kaito avoided anything dealing with the other's past and the scar on his face. He knew that once the other was ready, he would tell him. Once he grew tired, the blue haired male changed and settled into the overly large bed, closing his eyes as he relaxed, resting an arm over his eyes as the other male settled on the windowsill, resting his head against the window and began to sing softly as his own eyes closed. Kaito moved his arm and looked over at the male in the window with a soft smile. "Gakupo?" he said softly.

Gakupo jumped and looked over. "Yes?"

"Instead of sitting on the windowsill, why don't you come lay with me? The bed is obviously big enough to hold at least six people of my size with room to spare," he chuckled and patted the spot beside him.

The male felt his cheeks darken slightly. "I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"If I thought it would make me uncomfortable I wouldn't have made the offer," the blue haired male replied as he motioned towards the spot beside him once more. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just felt that I should at least give you the option."

Gakupo hesitated for a moment before he stood and straightened out his pajama pants then made his way over to the bed and laid beside the other male, the sheets cool and crisp against his unusually warm skin as he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. The male jumped slightly and looked up when he felt himself being pulled closer.

Kaito smiled and looked down to meet the male's gaze. "If this makes you uncomfortable just say and I'll let you go, okay?" 

"No, it's fine, I'm just not used to this is all. It feels nice."

The blue haired male gently slid his arms around the other and pulled him closer, causing the lavender haired male to shift and lay his head on the other's chest. A soft smile touched Kaito's lips as he looked down at the male in his arms and brushed the other's hair from his face before closing his eyes once more, holding Gakupo closer as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Gakupo groaned softly as he awoke and rubbed his face, quickly sitting up when he realized he was alone. A slight frown crossed his lips as he moved to the edge of the bed and slipped off the bed only to relax once more when he caught the scents coming up from the kitchen. The lavender haired male smiled softly as he made his way out of the room and downstairs, standing in the doorway of the kitchen and watched the male cook. "I see you found the kitchen alright. You could have woken me up you know. I would have cooked for you."

Kaito jumped slightly and glanced over his shoulder with a smile before turning back to the stove. "Yeah, surprisingly I didn't get lost and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and you needed the rest. Besides, you don't need to do everything around here, I can do things on my own as well, you know," he chuckled as he slid the pancake from the pan to the plate. "I told you yesterday that you are not owned and I don't want you to feel like you are. You're not owned and you're not a servant."

Gakupo smiled softly and stepped into the kitchen. "I know but I feel better if I'm able to help," he replied as he pulled two cups from the cabinet, setting them on the counter then jumped feeling hands on his waist gently moving him away towards the table.

"Gakupo, please go sit down and relax, it's okay. Let me take care of this."

The male felt his cheeks darken slightly as he nodded and took a seat in a near by chair watching the older male with a soft smile. "How did you sleep last night? I'm sure it must have been a bit unusual or at least uneasy spending your first night in a new house."

The blue haired male shrugged and poured two cups of coffee and set them with the sugar and cream on the table before placing a plate in front of the other and took a seat with a smile. "Actually my night went well thank you. I was a little unsure when I woke up a few times through out the night but I saw you laying beside me and I was able to relax again and go back to sleep. Thank you for laying with me last night."

Gakupo nodded and set up his coffee with a shy smile. "I'm glad I was able to help you feel more comfortable," he replied as he leaned back in his chair, his pale gaze resting on the male beside him, refusing to get his hopes up.

"Well, I was hoping maybe you'd lay with me again tonight at least. Maybe even after? I don't want to make you uneasy by making that sort of request but I feel it would be best to just be honest with you."

The lavender haired male coughed as he choked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of and set the cup down. "I wouldn't mind laying with you any night you would like, but only if you're sure."

"Relax," Kaito chuckled and looked over at his companion. "Please. I know a little of how your life used to be and I know you're not used to being truly cared for, but I told you that I will show you that I'm different if you'll allow me to and this is one of the ways I can do so." He offered a light smile when the other nodded. A few minutes of silence passed between the pair before Kaito finally spoke once again. "So, I was thinking maybe we could go into town together. I don't really know the area well and I was hoping maybe you could show me around."

Gakupo nodded and cleared the dishes away. "Sure, that sounds like a plan to me. I can show you all of the main places that you'll need to know," he replied as he dried the dishes and put them away. "Let me go change real quick and we can go," the lavender haired male smiled then slipped away up the stairs to dress for the day, leaving the blue haired male alone for a few minutes. When he came back down, he offered a smile when he saw the male waiting for him by the door. "Ready?" he asked then led the other out when he nodded.

 

Gakupo led the other through town showing him around the main square, keeping a bit of distance between them due to how his previous master had treated him. He knew in his heart that Kaito was different but he didn't want to push his boundaries. He smiled and waved to the townsfolk as they passed by and the others couldn't help but notice the sincerity behind the smile the younger male gave. They started to talk among themselves when Kaito moved closer to Gakupo and gently took the other's hand. The lavender haired male blinked a few times and looked down at their hands before meeting his companion's gaze.

"I told you things would be different for you now," Kaito smiled and gently squeezed the male's hand only to let go once more when he heard a squeal and the child he had spoken to the day before ran over hugging Gakupo tightly.

"Hey sweetie," the male chuckled returning the hug.

"Hi!" Raina smiled and looked up at the male stepping back. "It's good to see you out here again and really smiling! Does this mean you're happy again?"

The male nodded and gently brushed the girl's hair from her face. "Yes my dear, I am thanks to Kaito."

Raina looked up at the blue haired male and hugged him. "Thank you for making him smile again," she said before stepping back once more.

"I promised you I would, right?" he chuckled then looked over at Gakupo. "I'll be right back," he said softly and gently caressed the male's cheek before walking off, leaving the child and his companion to talk.

 

About fifteen minutes had passed before the blue haired male returned, a slight frown touching his lips when he realized Gakupo was alone. "Where did your young friend go?" he asked stopping beside the other.

"She had to go run some errands with her mother," Gakupo replied turning his violet gaze to the male beside him.

"Oh... I'm sorry I left you alone then."

The younger male shook his head and smiled. "No need to apologize," he said softly. "Oh, Raina asked me to give you this," he said as he handed the male a light green rose. "She said it was a thank you for yesterday?"

The male gently took the rose with a soft chuckle. "I gave her a blue rose when I met her yesterday. I went to get the keys for the mansion and I spoke with her about you."

"About me?"

"Mhm. She said you still lived at the mansion and asked me to make you smile again. I promised her I would and I gave her a rose."

Gakupo smiled and looked up at the cloudless blue sky. "It's been quite a few years since I've been able to smile and I have to thank you for giving me this opportunity again. After," the male hesitated and absentmindedly touched the scar on his face. "After my master had left, I had lost all hope and will to smile. You've brought it back."

Kaito gently pulled the male's hand from the scar and held it in his own. "There's no need to depress yourself and I'm glad that I am able to help you. You have a beautiful smile and it's an honor to be able to see it," he said softly as he tucked the green rose into the other's ponytail. "Come on, I'm sure there are other places we can go," Kaito said with a smile as he gently squeezed his companion's hand and interlocked their fingers.

 

The two males spent the rest of the day exploring the town, the sound of their laughter and Gakupo's singing filled the air between them and brought smiles to the faces of the townsfolk. A few of the more curious young children asked Kaito if they were dating. Gakupo felt his cheeks darken as he lowered his gaze looking down a their still clasped hands and shook his head no, though Kaito simply smiled not giving an answer. 

"Why don't I treat you to dinner? This way you won't have to cook or anything," Kaito smiled as he led the male to a small restaurant on the edge of town and led him inside, pulling a chair out for the younger male and waited for him to sit before taking his own seat, setting a few bags on the floor beside him. "Have you enjoyed your day?"

Gakupo nodded and looked up as a waiter approached them soon after they took their seats then placed their drink orders waiting for the waiter to leave and turned his attention back to the male in front of him. "Yes I have. What about you?"

Kaito smiled and bit the inside of his lip to keep from saying what he truly wanted to. It was nothing bad, it was just the fact that he hadn't wanted to frighten the younger male away. "Of course I did. I got to spend the day with you and make some new friends. Everyone here seems very sweet and caring, especially of you."

A light blush touched the younger male's cheeks as he lowered his gaze then thanked the waiter as their drinks were set in front of them and they placed their orders, waiting for the other to leave once more before either of them spoke again. "I'm glad you've enjoyed your day and they've been protective of me since the day I was created."

"Created? What do y-" Kaito stopped and chewed the inside of his lip. "I'm sorry that was rude of me. Please forgive me for that."

Gakupo laughed softly and shook his head. "No, no, it's alright I promise. I was created by a local toy maker for my previous master. I uh... I was created to sing for him and to keep him company when he was home. I was also programmed with the knowledge of cooking and cleaning as well as other things to make sure I would be a good companion for him."

"You were a doll? I don't quite understand, you have a heart beat and you're human."

The lavender haired male shifted in his seat. "You're probably going to laugh at me for this. Because of basically being an AI, artificial intelligence, I had a higher functioning ability and I had fallen in love with my master. There were many times where I had been left at the mansion alone due to him being busy with work and after I had fallen in love with him, I prayed and wished for a chance to be able to show him how I felt. My prayers had been answered while he was gone and I was given humanity of a sort. I was told that I had a choice of being human but with immortality or staying as a doll and well," the male shrugged and played with the straw in his drink.

"Hey relax okay?" Kaito said softly as he placed a hand on the other's. "So you were given a chance at life because of love. I think that's absolutely beautiful."

A light smile crossed the male's lips as he looked up to meet his companion's sapphire gaze. "I'm glad you think so. I just wish things had worked out at least a little better than it did."

Kaito gently interlocked their fingers and squeezed the male's hand. "Darling, everything happens for a reason. I'm not going to ask what happened as it would be wrong of me to do so, but I will say that I will be here for you through everything."

The younger male lightly squeezed his companion's hand in return and offered a light smile. "I'll tell you some day soon, I promise, just not right now. You have the right to know, but in the mean time I want you to know that I appreciate you and everything you've done for me in the short time I've known you."

Kaito smiled and waved off the comment. "Thank you darling, but I don't need you to thank me. All I want is to see you happy and smiling. That's the best thanks I could ever receive from you," the male replied and leaned back in his seat as their meals were brought to the table.

The two ate in silence and though silence usually bothered Gakupo, in Kaito's presence it had the opposite effect. He truly didn't mind it and he supposed it was due to the fact that he was comfortable with the other male. He mentally shrugged it off as they continued their meal.

Kaito paid the bill even with Gakupo's protests and offer to pay himself, and left the restaurant, the other close beside him. The two males made their way through town once more, the blue haired male stopping into a store for a moment then rejoined the other with a smile, leading his companion through the town once more as the sun began to set. Throughout the time they spent out, Kaito only let go of Gakupo's hand when one of them had to stop into a store. Once they were done with the night, Kaito led the male back home.

They spent the night watching movies until they grew tired then made their way to the bedroom. Kaito changed and slipped into the bed then turned his attention to the younger male as he waited for the other to join him. Once the male was in bed and comfortable, Kaito watched the other and ran a hand through the male's hair until he slept. A soft smile crossed the blue haired male's lips as he looked down at the male in his arms. 'Such beauty,' he thought for a moment before he gently pulled away doing his best to not wake the other. He quietly slipped off the bed and made his way over to the dresser humming the song the male had sang for him the night before until he found what he wanted. Kaito carried a small box over to the bed and sat down as the lavender haired male shifted in his sleep. "Rest dear, there's no need to wake," he said softly and ran a hand through the male's hair until the other settled once more. The blue haired male smiled softly as he opened the box and removed the pendant he had bought while they were out, a large purple stone surrounded in silver, hanging from a silver chain and clasped it around the male's neck before he laid back down, watching as the moonlight bounced off of the stone as he pulled the younger male close. Another smile touched Kaito's lips as the male beside him laid his head on his chest and sighed in contentment. Kaito slid his arms around the other and held him close, only moving to stroke the male's hair once more. "Absolutely beautiful," he said softly as he pressed a light kiss to the sleeping male's forehead and held the other close as he joined his partner in quiet, peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

//A/N: Yes I know technically Gakupo is older than Kaito and yes I know Gakupo is taller but just for practicality of the story and to add to the cuteness, I have changed those roles.

 

A few months had passed and the males had grown closer. Gakupo spent each night with the blue haired male, sleeping peacefully beside him and each day that Kaito wasn't busy they spent as much time as they could together. The time passed quickly for the men and feelings grew stronger on Gakupo's side though he refused to say anything.

The lavender haired male awoke to the scent of coffee filling the air and groaned as he rolled over on his side, hiding his face in the pillow before he sighed and sat up before he made his way to the bathroom to shower away the last vestiges of sleep. The male showered and dressed quickly then made his way down to the kitchen taking a seat at the table silently as he waited for the older male to notice he was up. 

Kaito turned and jumped slightly before chuckling and set a cup of coffee on the table in front of the other male before making a cup for himself. "Good morning," he smiled as he sat down across from the other.

Gakupo took a sip of the hot, slightly bitter beverage and offered a soft smile towards the other. "Good morning to you as well. I hope you slept alright."

The blue haired male nodded and watched the male across from him for a moment before he lowered his gaze to his cup. "Of course I did," he replied softly before looking up at the other once more. "I have a few errands I have to run today. You can come with me if you'd like."

The violet eyed male shook his head and met Kaito's gaze with a smile. "I think I'm going to stay here this time. I have a few things I have to do around the house that i have been neglecting."

"Are you sure? I mean I can help you when we get home if you'd like."

Gakupo thought for a moment before shaking his head once more. "No, it's alright I promise. It's something I should have done a while ago but I never did. Plus I still have to move my clothes and what not to your room like you asked of me last month."

Kaito laughed softly and stood taking his cup to the sink. "I thought you did that already."

"N-No, I, uh... I kind of forgot," the lavender haired male replied with an embarrassed chuckle rubbing the back of his neck. A look of slight confusion crossed his face as he watched the older male walk out of the room then followed him. "Is everything okay?" he asked softly with a hint of worry in his voice.

Kaito pulled on his boots and tied them before turning to face the other and stepped closer to him with a smile, meeting his gaze. "Of course, everything is perfectly fine. There's just something I've been wanting to do for quite some time now but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

Gakupo tipped his head slightly completely confused by that point. "What do you mean?"

The sapphire haired male remained silent as he chewed the inside of his lower lip for a moment before he sighed. "Fuck it. If you hate me for this I'll understand." Kaito gently took the male's hands in his own and pulled the other into a deep and loving kiss.

Gakupo's eyes widened in complete shock then a deep blush stained his cheeks as he returned the kiss then watched the other male walk away with a smile, the door shutting behind him. Once the door was completely shut, Gakupo leaned against the wall and touched his lips for a moment before he shook his head and made his way upstairs to do what needed to be done with a shy smile. The male stopped in front of the door that he had kept locked lowering his gaze slightly as the memories of what had occurred so long ago in that room ran unbidden through his mind but he quickly pushed the thoughts away and smiled unlocking the room with the key he kept hidden away in his room and stepped inside then started to pack away the belongings his previous master had left behind many years before. He wasn't going to allow the past to ruin what had the potential of being a very bright and beautiful future.

 

A few hours passed and Kaito made his way into the house, a smile touching his lips as he followed the sound of the male's singing upstairs. He stood in the doorway of the room he shared with the other and leaned against the door frame watching the male he had fallen in love with before stepping forward and slipped his arms around the slightly smaller male's waist, holding a bouquet of roses where the male could see them and kissed his shoulder, chuckling softly when the male jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would have heard me come in."

Gakupo gently took the roses and smiled looking up at the male behind him. "I was kind of off in my own little world," he replied before looking down at the flowers. "These are beautiful, thank you." He set the roses on the bed and turned in the male's arms, slipping his arms around the other's waist looking up at him with a smile. "So, is there something you want to tell me, sir?"

Kaito chuckled and met the other's gaze with a playful smirk, holding him closer. "I don't know. Do you think there is?" he purred laughing softly at the blush and shy smile that touched the other's features. "That blush is purely adorable darling," he said as he brought a hand to the male's face, caressing his cheek. "I do believe you know what I want to tell you."

The violet eyed male nodded and pressed a kiss to his companion's palm before leaning into his touch with a smile. "I do and I want you to know I feel the same way. I've wanted to say something about it for so long now but I've been too afraid to tell you. I didn't want to lose you."

Kaito frowned slightly as the smaller male looked down then tipped his face back up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Kupo, nothing could never make me leave your side. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met and none compare to your beauty, inside and out. I've loved you since the day we met. Why do you think when it came to the townsfolk asking if we were dating or if we had feelings for each other I never said anything?"

Kupo's cheeks darkened as a shy smile crept across his lips. "I've been waiting to hear that from you for some time now. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear those words."

The blue haired male pulled away from the other with a smile offering him a gift wrapped box. "I had stopped into a tailor shop a few weeks ago and had this made for you. I had to guess at measurements so I really hope it fits and you like it."

The smaller male blinked a few times and gently set the box on the bed before looking over at the other. "Kaito, you didn't have to do anything for me."

"Darling, that's the same thing you said when I gave you the necklace and you will get the same answer you did then. I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I just hope it fits and that you like it."

Gakupo started to argue once more then stopped with a slight sigh and a smile. "Alright," he replied before turning to the box and opened it. The male carefully lifted the red knee length crushed velvet jacket from the box along with the black pants and vest and gently set them on the bed, examining the fine gold filigree lining the lapels and cuffs of the jacket then the gold chains and buttons before he turned his dark gaze back to the male beside him. "Kaito, you shouldn't have...."

Kaito simply smiled before he spoke once more. "I wanted to do something nice for you and I noticed you didn't exactly have anything like that and well...." the male shrugged then gasped as he caught his balance with a chuckle when the smaller male hugged him, almost knocking them both to the floor. "I'll take that as a thank you," he said as he held the other close and kissed the top of his head. 

"Thank you so much..." the lavender haired male said softly as he hid his face against his partner's chest. "It's beautiful."

The taller male lightly ran a hand through the other's hair as he held him closer. "You're more than welcome precious. I want you to try it on for me, okay? I want to be sure it fits you properly."

Gakupo nodded slightly and held onto the older male for a few more moments before he pulled away and wiped the tears that threatened to fall and picked up the outfit, debating on leaving the room before shaking his head and set the clothes back down to change. Once he had it on, he allowed Kaito to help him with the collar then stepped back and looked up at the other. "Well? What do you think?" he asked with a shy smile. 

Kaito looked over the male and smiled brightly before stepping over to the other and lightly brushed a loose strand of hair from the male's face. "You look amazing darling. Does it fit alright?" His smile grew when the other nodded and he clasped the smaller male's hand in his. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, I've told you that you can ask me anything."

The blue haired male shifted slightly where he stood and lightly ran his thumb over the other's knuckles. "Could you wear that for me next week? I have a surprise planned for you and I think that outfit would be perfect."

Gakupo blinked a few times then nodded with a smile before he changed back into his original jeans and button down shirt and hung the new clothes neatly in the closet. "Of course," he replied then picked up the roses once more, turning his dark gaze to the other male and kissed him softly before going down to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaito spent the next week preparing the surprise he had set up for the smaller male while Kupo spent the time he had to alone and set up small surprises for the other, from flowers to small hand made treats then spent every night beside his partner in peace. 

The day of the surprise rolled around and Kupo awoke alone. The lavender haired male frowned as he sat up and picked up the note that was left on the pillow beside him.

'My dearest,

I'm sorry that you awoke alone but there were a few last minute touches that needed my attention to be sure your surprise goes perfectly. Please wear the outfit I bought for you last week and do not worry about a thing as I have everything settled. I love you and will see you soon!

Kaito'

A light smile touched the male's lips as he set the note on the nightstand beside the purple and blue rose the other male had left for him and slid off the bed to shower and dress for the day.

 

Gakupo hummed softly to himself as he ran a brush through his damp hair before braiding it then turned his dark gaze towards the vest and jacket on the bed as he leaned against the dresser. His hand absent mindedly went to the pendant around his neck as his mind wandered, trying to figure out the answers to questions that he already knew either had no answer or didn't need one. He sighed softly and brushed his bangs from his face with a smile before slipping the last of the items on followed by his boots and made his way downstairs.

Kaito met the smaller male at the bottom of the stairs with a smile, gently taking the other's hand and kissed it softly before pulling him close and slipped a rose into his braid. "You look absolutely amazing darling," he said softly as he brushed the smaller male's hair from his face. "Are you ready?"

The smaller male smiled and looked up meeting his partner's sapphire gaze. "I'm almost afraid to say yes," he chuckled playfully and followed the larger male towards the ballroom. Kupo arched an eyebrow when Kaito held up a hand to have him wait and slipped into the room with a smile, then shifted slightly, rubbing his arm slightly nervous. 

A few minutes passed before the blue haired male stepped back out and pulled the smaller male into a kiss. "Ready?"

Kupo returned the kiss and nodded gently holding the male's hand as he followed the other in to the ballroom, only to jump slightly when he was pulled into another kiss and the sound of cheers filled the air around him. 

"Surprise darling," Kaito smiled and looked over towards the back wall.

Kupo blinked and looked over, a bright smile touching his lips as he knelt down when the young child ran over, hugging her tightly and looked up at the others.

"Hi Kupo!" Raina squeaked as she hugged the male tightly then stepped back brushing out her bright blue dress. "I hope you like the party. Mister Kaito and I spent a long time planning all of this for you."

The violet eyed male smiled and brushed the girl's hair from her face before he stood as the others approached. "You helped him plan this?"

The child nodded happily and smiled clasping her hands behind her back. "Everyone wanted to see you happy since you were always making us smile and we didn't like seeing you so sad. Oh! I almost forgot!" the young girl smiled brightly and ran off into the crowd.

Kupo wiped the tears that threatened to fall and looked over at his partner. "You didn't have to do this."

Kaito simply smiled meeting the male's gaze. "I know that, but I wanted to. I love it when you smile and when you're happy and well...." he shrugged and turned his attention towards the crowd once more as a small group of people approached.

"Kupo!" Miku squeaked as she ran over and hugged the male tightly. "It's so good to see you happy!" 

"Miku, don't kill the guy now," Luka laughed softly, gently pulling the teal haired female back. "Killing him isn't an option, he needs to have time to be with his lover."

The male's cheeks darkened slightly as he felt Kaito's arms wrap around him from behind. "It's good to see you two again," he said with a smile. His smile only grew as Len approached with a smile and took the offered flower. "Hey there, it's been a while."

Len chuckled and shrugged slightly. "Yeah I know and I'm sorry but I've been really busy lately with work and keeping those two out of trouble," the blonde glanced over towards the women behind him just as Miku pulled the pink haired female into a kiss. 

Kupo smiled and lightly leaned back into his partner as Kaito held him closer. "Well it's about damn time you two got together."

Miku smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck with a soft giggle. "Yeah well, I know you told us a million and one times but it just took a little time."

Len smiled and lightly nudged the blue haired girl. "Yeah a bit of time and some major convincing from a friend."

"Well, I'm glad you two are happy," Gakupo said before he looked over when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you were hoping," the blonde haired female said as she hugged the male when Kaito let him go. "You don't regret becoming human do you?"

The lavender haired male returned the hug and smiled with a slight shake of his head. "Hi to you too, Rin and don't apologize. To answer your question, no I don't regret it at all. Things may not have worked out the way I had hoped at the time but things are definitely perfect now."

Rin smiled softly though her smile faded quickly when she saw the scar on the male's face. She reached out and gently traced her fingertip along the jagged scar looking at Kupo with a worried frown. "Did h-"

"Please don't.... Yes it was from..." The male sighed and chewed the inside of his lip. "I haven't told him about that yet."

The blonde woman flinched and lowered her gaze for a moment then nodded slightly. "Alright I'm sorry dear. But I am going to say one last thing about this. If I find him, I'm going to make him wish he was never born."

"I thought you weren't supposed to harm anyone," the male replied stepping closer to the woman, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear their conversation. 

"I'm not but I'll make an exception for him," Rin growled softly then sighed and looked at the male once more. "Sorry, this is supposed to be a good day full of love and fun. I'm just glad that you have someone who loves you now."

Kupo looked at the woman for a moment then nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah I do, thanks to you."

Rin laughed softly. "No dear, it's was your wish that brought me to you so this is a victory you can call your own. Now, go back to your friends and have fun alright?" she hugged the male once more and walked off, vanishing into the crowd as Kupo made his way back to his partner.

The rest of the rest of the day went on without an issue, laughter and joy filling the mansion until nightfall. Once the males saw everyone off, Kaito turned to his partner. "Did you enjoy today?" He smiled when the smaller male nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Wonderful. I was thinking about doing this again sometime. This place is so big and empty with just the two of us and everything went so well."

Gakupo pressed close to his partner and slipped his arms around the male's neck with a smile. "I think that would be wonderful," he replied before pulling away and made his way back into the ballroom to finish cleaning up.

 

Once the cleaning was finished, the males made their way upstairs to get ready for the night. Kaito stood behind the smaller male and shut the door as the other started to change, then moved closer and stopped the other from slipping a clean shirt on by slipping his arms around Kupo's waist and lightly kissed his shoulder, tossing the shirt on the bed and held the male close earning a soft gasp and a shiver for his efforts. "Am I.... I mean, have you ever...." he chewed his lip for a moment then sighed and buried his face in the male's shoulder with an irritated sigh. "I'm sorry, forget I even started to say anything." Kaito pulled away and sat on the bed, offering the male the shirt he had taken.

The younger male gently took the offered article of clothing and looked at his partner curiously until the realization of what the other was trying to say hit him, a harsh blush staining his cheeks as he sat on the bed beside the male and smiled. "No, I never have and you would be my first. If you'll have me."

The blue haired male turned his dark gaze to the male beside him and gently pulled the other into his lap and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. "I would be honored but only when you're ready. I would never force you into anything."

Gakupo lightly ran a hand through the male's hair and kissed him once more with a shy smile. "Kaito, do you really think I would have said anything if I wasn't sure about this?"

"I know darling but I wanted you to know that I would never force you to do anything," the sapphire eyed male replied as he gently laid the smaller male down on the bed kissing him softly as the other's hands drifted along his sides.

 

A few passion filled hours passed before Kaito collapsed beside his lover, panting as he pulled the other close and lightly ran a hand through the male's hair. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked softly as he pressed a kiss to the shivering male's forehead, pulling the blanket up over them.

Gakupo shook his head and pressed as close to his lover as he could and gently laid his arm on the male's side. "No, not at all, I promise. Thank you for everything."

The male's sapphire gaze shifted to the male laying in his arms and nodded in response to the male's words. "You're welcome baby, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself." The older male gently played with the other's hair as they lay together in silence, the only sounds disrupting the pure silence was their breathing and the sound of the curtain sliding along the floor from the breeze coming in from the open window. Kaito looked over as Kupo shifted and laid on his back before he reached over and gently touched the scar on the other's cheek. "Why do you hide this?"

The lavender haired male flinched slightly and sighed closing his eyes. "I suppose it's time I told you."

Kaito shifted and propped himself up on one elbow as he tipped the other's face towards his own. "You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable with it. I told you I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

Kupo shook his head and placed a hand over the other male's with a faint smile. "No, I do have to tell you. I've given you everything I have to give so it's only fair that you know my past. I just hope it doesn't change how you feel about me."

The older male listened carefully as the other told him his tale, keeping his expression calm and almost neutral though the anger within him rose with each horrible deed done. Once the other had finished speaking, Kaito pulled the smaller male on top of him and kissed the other's chin, rubbing his back gently before he kissed along the scar on Kupo's cheek. "Baby, nothing you say or do could ever change how I feel about you. You are the most stunning man I have ever met and I want you to always remember that you did nothing to deserve how you were treated and you will never be treated like that again."

The lavender haired male felt his cheeks darken slightly at the feeling of the other's lips against his skin before he met Kaito's gaze once more, shifting slightly to press a kiss to the male's chin, earning a soft purr. "Thank you," he said softly then started kissing along the male's neck lightly.

"If this is your way of asking for something, you could just say it straight out you know," Kaito purred and held the smaller male closer with a soft chuckle.

"Would you mind?" Kupo asked, his tone soft and slightly shy.

Kaito gently flipped the smaller male back onto the bed and kissed him deeply, smiling against his lips. "Not at all darling. It will give me the chance to once again show you how absolutely beautiful I think you are."

 

The night had given way to morning by the time the males had finally finished, the early morning light sliding into the room from between the drawn curtains that fluttered in the breeze. Each movement of the curtains revealed a slight amount of the reds and pinks that slowly chased away the dark gloom of the night. Kaito lay beside his lover holding him close as he pulled the blankets over them once more. "I love you, Gakupo, and nothing will ever change that."

A light smile touched the smaller male's lips as he cuddled into his lover's side, lightly kissing a bruise he had left on the older male's chest before laying his head on the other and closed his eyes."I love you too and I will always love you until the end of time itself."

The males lay in silence as the sun began to rise a bit more, falling into a comfortable and peaceful sleep soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

The soft morning light shone through the window on the blue haired male as he lay silently beside his small lover, lightly running a hand through the other's hair as he slept. A soft smile touched his lips when the male in his arms shifted to press closer, though the smile faded as he thought about what the other had told him about his past. He could feel his blood boiling as he thought more about it. How could anyone treat another so badly? Especially someone as sweet as the lavender haired male laying in his arms? He didn't realize that his hold on the younger male had tightened until Kupo shifted and whimpered faintly. The blue haired male quickly released his hold with a faint sigh. "Sorry baby," he said softly as he closed his eyes and held still besides the hand that ran through his smaller lover's hair, not wanting to disturb the other.

Gakupo shifted once more and blinked a few times against the morning light, turning his face in the opposite direction. "It's okay," he mumbled sleepily cuddling closer into his lover, lightly tracing his fingertips along his partner's side down to his hip, almost forgetting that they were laying nude in each other's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked with a yawn and carefully sat up rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes.

Kaito nodded slightly then sighed as he sat up. "I will be fine, I promise." He looked over and frowned at the look of concern that crossed the smaller male's face. He shifted slightly and pulled the smaller male into his lap nuzzling his shoulder softly. "It's alright love, I promise. I was just thinking about what you told me last night is all. I don't like the fact that you were hurt and thrown to the side like some used toy," he said softly and held the other closer. "Sorry, I know I probably shouldn't be thinking about that right now."

The lavender haired male pressed closer into the other and laid his head on his partner's chest. "It's okay you don't need to apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong. I'm..." he sighed softly and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's neck. "I'm just glad that you care about me as much as you do and that you accept me for who and what I am. I, uh... I also want to thank you for last night," he finished shyly, hiding his face against his lover's chest with a shy smile.

The larger male felt his cheeks darken slightly as he held his lover close, trailing light kisses along the other's neck and shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. That was my main focus last night."

"Would it be wrong if..." Kupo stopped and shook his head hiding his face once more.

Kaito looked at the male confused for a moment then blushed slightly as he gently laid the male back on the bed kissing him deeply as he moved the sheet out of the way, allowing his hands to trail along the male's body gently. "No it wouldn't be wrong to ask for that again baby," he said as he kissed his lover deeply.

 

Kaito slipped off the bed a few hours later, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's forehead with a soft smile as he slipped into his boxers and made his way into the bathroom, drawing a bath. He took a moment to light candles and pour scented oil into the water before making his way back into the bedroom to collect the smaller male. A smile touched his lips as he looked down at the half asleep male, watching as the sunlight made the male's lavender hair shine brighter. "Kupo?" he said softly as he gently caressed his lover's cheek.

The smaller male blinked and looked up at the other, his violet eyes darkened slightly. "Hm? Sorry, I was kind of half asleep," he chuckled softly and sat up rubbing his face.

"No need to apologize darling," the blue eyed male said softly with a smile as he pressed a soft kiss to Kupo's lips and gently picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, setting him in the water before kneeling beside the tub watching the other settle into the water with a soft, content sigh. "Feel okay love? It's not too hot or anything?"

Kupo shook his head no and leaned back in the tub looking over at his lover. "No, it's perfect thank you," he said softly meeting his lover's gaze. "Are you going to join me?"

Kaito looked at the male for a moment as the other moved forward, chuckling softly as he stood and slid out of his boxers and into the water, pulling the smaller male to him. "So, I was thinking if you're not too tired that we would go out on a date to get what we discussed off your mind. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds wonderful," Kupo replied softly as he laid his head on the larger male's chest closing his eyes. "Is it wrong to say that I can't forgive him?"

"What do you mean?"

Gakupo shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around himself. "I can't forgive him for what he did. I mean... I just... I loved him and I made so many sacrifices for him over the time that he was here just to be thrown away like I never mattered. Hell, according to him, I never did. I was nothing to him."

Kaito wrapped his arms around the male's waist and held him closer as he trailed light kisses along his partner's neck. "No, there's nothing wrong with that. He hurt you but you can't let that eat you alive."

"I'm trying not to, I swear. I don't want anything coming between us and I'm afraid that if I don't forgive him, I'll lose you."

"You won't lose me, baby, I promise you," the blue haired male said softly as he held the smaller male closer as he lightly ran his fingertips along his partner's sides. "I'll help you get over everything, even if that means I have to set things right myself."

Kupo shook his head with a faint whimper when he realized what the other meant. "N-No, no I won't let you do that. I won't lose you to him. If he found out that we were together he'd kill you... He... Wrote letters to me before you came here. He said that he would kill anyone who I got close to because I was a waste that didn't deserve to be happy."

Kaito growled under his breath but quickly calmed himself once more as he tipped Kupo's face towards his, kissing him softly. "It's alright, I promise we'll figure something out darling. You have my word. Just relax and let yourself be happy okay? Please, for me?"

The smaller male nodded as he leaned back into his lover once more closing his eyes in the process. "Sorry," he said softly and nuzzled the male's chest softly.

"It's alright, let's just focus on being happy, okay?" Kaito smiled and purred softly, chuckling at the blush that stained his lover's cheeks. "You're beautiful and nothing will change my mind on that."

 

After their bath they got ready for the day. Kaito had dressed quickly and made his way out of the bedroom to allow his smaller lover time to get ready as he prepared for the plan he had set up. Soon after, Kaito was by the door holding a basket on his arm as he waited for Kupo to join him.

Gakupo made his way downstairs with a smile. He had braided his hair and slipped into the black jeans and light blue dress shirt his partner had chosen for him, making sure his pendant was still visible. "Does it look okay?" he asked softly, almost shyly. 

A harsh bush touched the blue haired male's cheeks as he nodded and held out his hand to the other. "Yeah it looks fantastic love," he smiled and took Kupo's hand, leading him out and through town. 

A small group of people passed by them and Kaito quickly looked around when he felt the smaller male press closer into his side and squeeze his hand tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked softly looking down at the male beside him.

Kupo nodded faintly. "Yeah I-I'm fine. Can we just go? Please?" he asked quietly and looked up to meet his lover's sapphire gaze. 

Kaito nodded and led the male into the woods, down a path to a clearing he had come across when he had first moved to the town. "You saw him didn't you."

"Yes," came the simple reply, barely above a whisper.

"Did he see you?"

"I can't be sure," Kupo replied then shook his head. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is us being together right now and being happy. Let's not think about anything painful right now."

The two settled in the grass beside a pond as Kaito set up a picnic for them, spending their time enjoying each other's presence until the night fell.

The moon rose higher in the sky, the bright light illuminating the lovers as they lay in the grass looking up at the sky with smiles. "Hey, look the sky is so clear that we can actually see the constellations for once," Kaito chuckled softly.

Kupo shifted in his lover's arms looking up at the sky once more with a soft smile. "It's beautiful out here tonight. I'm glad we have this time together," he said softly as he laid his head on his lover's chest once more, finally at complete peace.

Kaito ran his fingers lightly along the smaller male's sides with a soft smile, humming an old song he had been taught as a child letting his mind wander over different topics before shaking his head to clear his thoughts once more.


End file.
